


Holmes, niñera a su servicio

by I_Am_Momo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Uncle Mycroft, babysitter
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3627216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Momo/pseuds/I_Am_Momo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los asesinatos no tienen momento ni lugar y Sherlock y John tendrán que dejar a su hijo en un buen sitio, Mycroft siempre está al servicio de ellos. Por mucho que le pese.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holmes, niñera a su servicio

 El domingo era el día favorito de la semana para Mycroft. Adoraba su trabajo pero le gustaba desconectar el teléfono y dedicarse a él mismo. Hacer deporte al desayunar, tomar un largo baño de burbujas y pasar el día leyendo en la biblioteca, sentado en ese cómodo diván que había colocado bajo la ventana.

Ese domingo pretendía ser como otro  cualquiera hasta que, justo cuando se puso el chándal, el portero de su casa sonó. Resignado, fue hasta la puerta y abrió. Allí estaba el matrimonio Holmes-Watson. John le sonreía con incomodidad, Sherlock parecía enfadado y Hamish… Bueno, en ese momento Hamish se estaba hurgando la nariz.

—Un caso –dijo Mycroft —. Contratad a una niñera.

—Ya bueno, todas son carísimas y tu estás libre. Por favor Mycroft, solo tardaremos un par de horas. Hasta la hora de la comida por lo menos…

—Solo te lo dejamos porque John no quiere que lo lleve con nosotros —se quejó Sherlock.

—Eh… —murmuró Mycroft —. Yo os pago la canguro, sí…

—¡TITO! —exclamó el niño levantando la cabeza y abrazándole la pierna.

El pelirrojo le miró y suspiró, se agachó para cogerlo y alzó la cabeza para mirar a su hermano y su marido pero estos ya corrían calle abajo. Habían dejado la bolsa de Hamish y encima había una nota.

_“Todas las comidas están preparadas, si tardamos demasiado báñalo y acuéstalo.” JW_

Mycroft suspiró y miró a su sobrino.

—¿Tú crees que tus padres son normales? —le preguntó.

—Sí —dijo muy seguro.

—¿Sabes que te he preguntado?

—Sí.

—¿El qué ha sido?

—Sí.

Mycroft se rió, cogió la bolsa y cerró la puerta.  Llevó a Hamish hasta el salón y lo sentó en el sofá, revisó su bolsa y fue a llevar la comida a la cocina.

—¡TITO! –exclamó Hamish desde el salón —. ¡DINERO!

Mycroft corrió hasta el salón sujetando los tupers para ver a Hamish sentado en el suelo alzando una libra en el aire. Había quitado todos los cojines del sofá pero el niño estaba muy orgulloso.

—Dios mío… —dijo frotándose la cara —. Sufriendo de TOC jamás tendré hijos…

—¿TOC? —preguntó Hamish confundido metiéndose la moneda en la boca.

Mycroft corrió a él y le quito la moneda.

—Te la guardo y te la llevas cuando tus papás vengan a por ti —murmuró cogiéndolo en brazos —. A ver… ¿Qué quieres hacer?

—¡Jugar en el jardín! —exclamó.

—Con esas cosas manchas…

—Ese es el chiste tito. Vamos, vamos… —dijo bajando al suelo y corriendo al jardín.

Mycroft le siguió corriendo, cogiendo un libro por el camino.

No llevaba ni cinco minutos distraído en el libro cuando una lombriz cayó entre las páginas de sus libros.

—¡Mira que encontré! —exclamó emocionado.

Mycroft se quedó pálido como la cera y su primer instinto fue cerrar el libro de golpe, aplastando al gusano lo que le hizo quedarse más pálido todavía y con náuseas.

—Tito… ¡Has matado a Sheamus! —le dijo Hamish con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿La acabas de sacar de su hogar y ya le has puesto nombre? —dijo poniéndose de pie —. Ahora tendré que tirar el libro… Suerte que no era ninguna primera edición.

—Tenemos que enterrarla, ¡se merece un entierro!             

—No llevas ni una hora en mi casa y has matado a un animal, ¿pretendes también que hagamos un entierro? —preguntó escéptico mirando al niño.

—Sí —le dijo mirándole sin entender -. Ya tengo el agujero hecho, vamos. Vamos –dijo cogiéndole el libro.

Mycroft siguió a su sobrino resignado y se arrodilló junto a en el montón de tierra. Hamish dejó el libro en el hueco y lo tapó con la arena.

—Tito di unas palabras —pidió Hamish.

—La has capturado tú, di tú las palabras.

—¡Yo no sé muchas palabras bonitas! Dilas tú, eres listo.

Mycroft se frotó la sien desesperado y apretó los ojos.

—Sheamus, tu estancia con nosotros fue corta pero intensa. Hamish y yo esperamos que estés bien en el celo de las lombrices. Amén —dijo.

—Amén —repitió Hamish antes de santiguarse.

Mycroft le miró alzando una ceja.

—¿Quién te ha enseñado eso?

—Papá John, dice que a él le ayuda a pensar, que quizás cuando este muy nervioso puede ayudarme.

—¿Y te ayuda? —preguntó Mycroft siguiéndole al salón.

—A veces, pero me ayuda más comer. Como a ti.

—¿¡Quién te ha dicho eso mocoso!? —exclamó Mycroft enfadado.

—Papá Sherlock —dijo Hamish riéndose antes de salir corriendo y tirarse a los cojines que seguían en el suelo.

Mycroft se pasó un par de horas intentando negociar con Hamish para que dejara de tirar los cojines por todas partes y saltar por todos lados. No logró mantenerlo quieto pero por lo menos hizo que se quitara los zapatos.

Abrió el tupper de la comida y lo calentó unos minutos al microondas antes de servirlo en un plato y colocarlo en la mesa.

—Hamish, a comer venga —llamó Mycroft mientras buscaba el babero.

—¡Estoy jugando!

—O vienes y te lo comes o me lo como yo y no comes hoy.

Hamish apareció enseguida y se sentó en la silla. Cogió la cuchara y fue comiendo con rapidez el puré de patatas y las salchichas.

—Hamish, Hamish calma. Venga. Te sentará mal y ahora haces la siesta…

—¿Me pondrás el pijama?

—Con tu manta favorita, todo está en la bolsa, pero ve mas lento…

Hamish tomó aire antes de continuar su comida pero más lento. Al acabar tomó el postre y bostezó mientras se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta.

Mycroft le cogió en brazos y lo llevó a su cuarto, lo sentó para ponerle el pijama y luego lo tumbó bajo las mantas, dejando la azul de estrellitas sobre el resto.

—¿Quieres que te lea un cuento o algo? —preguntó confuso —. No hay ninguno en la bolsa.

—No… Cuéntame cómo trabajan las abejas.

Mycroft asintió, se sentó en el suelo para acariciarle la mejilla y contarle el trabajo que realizaban las abejas. Igual que hacía con Sherlock cuando este era niño.

Hamish permaneció dormido el tiempo suficiente para que Mycroft pudiera arreglar el salón y fregarlo todo.

Cuando fue a buscarlo un rato más tarde, la habitación estaba desolada.

—¿¡Hamish!? –exclamó asustado.

Se agachó y miró debajo de la cama antes de sentir un golpe en su espalda. Hamish le acababa de lanzar unos calcetines envueltos.

—Por Dios… —suspiró el pelirrojo poniéndose de pie —. Me has asustado…

Hamish rió orgulloso y le lanzó otros calcetines y le pegó en la frente. Mycroft se acercó al niño y lo cogió por las axilas.

—¿No estás demasiado consentido? —preguntó muy serio.

Hamish sonrió con orgullo antes de perder el color y vomitarle. A Mycroft. Sobre su carísimo y limpísimo traje.

—Me cago en la… —empezó Mycroft antes de bufar —. ¡Hamish…!

El niño dejó que las babas cayeran sobre la ropa de su tío mientras intentaba recuperar el aire. Mycroft suspiró y lo llevó al baño manteniéndolo lejos de el.

—Esto es por comer rápido —le advirtió Mycroft —. ¿Eres consciente?

Hamish asintió y dejó que le sentaran en el retrete.

—¿Me vas a regañar? —preguntó.

—No, te daré un baño.

—¡Eso es peor! —exclamó Hamish ofendido.

—Estás lleno de vómito, necesitas un baño.

—Tú también tienes vómito —se quejó Hamish.

—Ya, pero yo no he vomitado, con cambiarme la ropa tengo bastante.

—Yo también…

—No. Además tus papás quieren que te bañe si lo hago ya es una cosa que ahorro —dijo sonriendo con orgullo.

—Si te bañas tú me baño, si no. No.

El pelirrojo suspiro y dejó a Hamish con la ropa interior antes de comenzar a llenar la bañera.

—De acuerdo… Pero solo porque quería un baño, ¿vale? No durará cinco minutos —le dijo muy serio.

—Los baños largos me gustan —dijo Hamish sonriente.

El hombre del gobierno asintió con lentitud antes de quitarse el chándal con cuidado de no mancharse. Comprobó la temperatura del agua y echó algo de gel para crear espuma. Se metió en la bañera y cogió a Hamish.

—¿Está muy caliente? —preguntó.

—No. Me gusta así —dijo moviendo las manos bajo el agua —. Por cierto, ¿por qué papá te llama gordo? ¡Pareces un palillo!

—De adolescente tenía unos kilos de más —confesó Mycroft.

—Pero ahora estás delgado, no tiene sentido…

—Ya bueno… Tu padre es así, pero tranquilo. No me molesta Hamish, de verdad.

—¿En serio? Porque le puedo pedir que pare, seguro que me hace caso.

Mycroft rió y estrujó una esponja en el agua para echársela por la cabeza.

—No me molesta, lo prometo.

Hamish se apoyó con las manos en el pecho de su tío y lo miró.

—¿Tú tenías un mote para él? —preguntó.

—No, era mi hermanito pequeño no podía ponerle un mote –dijo Mycroft mientras le enjabonaba la cabeza.

—Tú eres muy bueno –suspiró Hamish apoyando las manos sobre el pecho de su tío para mantenerse rígido —. Le voy a regañar a papá —dijo muy seguro.

Mycroft rió y le aclaró la cabeza, no le diría nada. Seguro que si eso pasaba Sherlock incluso podría avergonzarse un poquito.

Un rato más tarde salieron de la bañera. Mycroft había enrollado a Hamish en una toalla antes de llevarlo hasta el cuarto para vestirle. Lo dejó sobre la cama y bostezó sonoramente.

—¿Qué tal si te pongo el pijama y te echas una siesta? —preguntó mientras se volvía para coger el pijama.

Cuando se volvió para vestirle Hamish no estaba. Es más, había dejado allí incluso la toalla.

—¡Hamish! —exclamó Mycroft —. ¿¡Dónde estás!? —preguntó a voz de grito.

El niño asomó la cabeza por la puerta del cuarto antes de sonreír y salir corriendo. Mycroft gruñó y corrió tras él.

—Hamish, ¡ponte los pantalones!

—¡No! —exclamó riéndose mientras bajaba hasta el salón.

—Te vas a resfriar Hamish, ¡ponte algo de ropa!

—¿Para qué? —preguntó riéndose.

—¡Para no resfriarte!

Hamish corrió al sofá y comenzó a saltar de cojín en cojín. Mycroft se adelantó un poco y cuando Hamish iba a saltar al otro sofá lo cogió al vuelo. Tan de sorpresa le pilló que Hamish se quedó quieto y le miró fijamente.

—Vaya… —dijo en voz baja.

El político se rió y lo agarró bien. Ya en el dormitorio, Hamish se dejó vestir y Mycroft se puso unos pantalones de chándal y una camiseta antes de acomodarse en la cama con él.

—Pon los dibujos tito —exclamó Hamish.

Mycroft le hizo caso y dejó los dibujos puestos pero poco después el niño cayó dormido sobre su pecho. Mycroft le siguió poco después, algo exhausto por todo el ajetreo, se quedó abrazándole de forma protectora aunque era más por el hecho de que no se le volviera a escapar.

Horas más tarde, John y Sherlock llegaron al piso y como nadie respondió al timbre Sherlock entró con su llave. Subieron hasta la habitación de Mycroft y John sonrió.

—Visto así tu hermano no parece tan malo —comentó.

Sherlock sonrió de forma burlona.

—Oh querido mío, estás viendo la foto de mi Christmas de Navidad —dijo antes de sacarle una foto con el teléfono.

  

                                                       

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muchas gracias a la queridísima Hatsherlocked por su dibujo! ♥


End file.
